forgeofempiresfandomcom_de-20200214-history
St. Valentins-Event 2016
center Das St.-Valentins-Event 2016 ist ein spezielles Event zum St. Valentins-Tag 2016 bei Forge of Empires. Es startet am 02.Februar 2016 und endet nach 14 Tagen am 16.Februar 2016. (Start auf den englischen Test-Servern war am 19.Januar 2016 mit einem 14-Tage CountDown) Beschreibung Questgeber der Liebesgeschichte sind Caesar und Marcus Antonius, die beide um Kleopatra werben. Die Quest von Caesar oder Marcus Antonius bestehen überwiegend in der Lösung der Aufgaben von Kleopatra. Es gibt pro Tag nur eine neue Quest von Kleopatra. Die Quests müssen nicht am Tag des Erscheinens bewältigt werden. Sie können auch nachträglich bis zur aktuellen Tages-Mission nachgeholt werden, wenn der 14-Tage CountDown noch nicht abgelaufen ist. Wer alle Aufgaben der Questreihe erfüllt hat, wird als Belohnung den Baum der Liebe bekommen. Wer den Baum der Liebe schon hat, bekommt den Großen Baum der Liebe, wer den schon hat, bekommt den Baum der ewigen Liebe. Solltet ihr sogar diesen schon besitzen, werdet ihr ein Renovierungskit erhalten, mit dem ihr den Baum in euer aktuelles Zeitalter befördern könnt. Questliste 'Caesar' - Triff Caesar *'Erscheint ab dem:' 02.02.2016 *'Questtext:' :"'''Herrscher!' Ich bin Gaius Iulius Caesar. Erfolgreicher Feldherr, Staatsman, Redner. Eroberer von fast der gesamten, bekannten Welt. Aber ich habe Feinde. Mein größter steckt in Ägypten. Sollte hinreisen und ihn zur Strecke bringen."'' *'Benötigt:' **Zwei Quests für Kleopatra beenden **2 Forge-Punkte ausgeben *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige BelohnungVorräte, Münzen, Güter, Medaillen, Blaupausen, Forge-Punkte, Militäreinheiten?, Diamanten, *'Antworttext:' :"'''Herrscher!' In Ägypten angekommen. Werde hier meinen Feind aufspüren. Sollte aber erstmal mit dem König reden. Jung, ehrgeizig, von der Macht korrumpiert. Wette, dass er versuchen wird, mich zu beeindrucken. Wird ihm nicht gelingen."'' 1.Tag: Kleopatra - Hier ist Kleopatra! * Erscheint ab dem: 02.02.2016 *'Questtext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Ich bin Kleopatra, die Schwester des Kindkönigs von Ägypten. Er weiß, dass ich die bessere Person für den Thron bin. Er will mich ausschalten und sucht nach mir. Helft mir, mich zu verstecken!"'' *'Benötigt:' **500 Münzen zahlen **500 Vorräte bezahlen *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung *'Antworttext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Ich bin vorerst sicher. Ich habe erfahren, dass der große Caesar in Ägypten angekommen ist. Er könnte genau der Mann sein, den ich brauche! Er kann mir helfen, den Thron von meinem Bruder zu gewinnen!"'' 2.Tag: Kleopatra - Audienz * Erscheint ab dem: 03.02.2016 *'Questtext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Ich habe gehört, dass Caesar meinen Bruder treffen will. Ich bin sicher, dass der kleine Kriecher alles versuchen wird, um den grossen Feldherrn zu beeindrucken. Ich brauche Informationen aus dem Palast - helft mir dabei!"'' *'Benötigt:' **Zwei Sektoren Infiltrieren Diese Quest gilt automatisch als erfüllt, wenn der Spieler bereits die letzte, reguläre Provinz der Karte der Zukunft komplett eingenommen, und auch sonst keine nicht komplett eingenommenen Provinzen und Sektoren mehr auf der Weltkarte hat. *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung *'Antworttext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Ich habe Augen und Ohren im Palast. Ich werde jetzt aus erster Hand erfahren, wie das Treffen zwischen meinem Bruder, dem König, und Caesar verlaufen wird."'' 'Caesar' - Kopf auf einem Silbertablett * Erscheint ab dem: 03.02.2016 *'Questtext:' :"'''Herrscher!' Hatte recht. Der Kindkönig hat mir ein Geschenk gemacht. Den Kopf meines Widersachers auf einem Silbertablett. Mag den Knirps trotzdem nicht. Zu ambitioniert. Seine Schwester, Kleopatra, ist besser zum Regieren geeignet. Soll eine bemerkenswerte Frau sein. Intelligent, weise, beliebt. Hübsch."'' *'Benötigt:' **Drei Quests für Kleopatra beenden **2 Forge-Punkte ausgeben *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung *'Antworttext:' :"'''Herrscher!' Kleopatra musste das Land verlassen. Habe nach ihr geschickt und im Gegenzug ein Geschenk erhalten. Einen Teppich. Was soll ich mit einem Teppich? Naja, habe ihn erstmal in mein Quartier bringen lassen."'' 3.Tag: Kleopatra - Teppichrolle *'Erscheint ab dem:' 04.02.2016 *'Questtext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Was man sich so von Caesar erzählt beeindruckt mich sehr. Ich muss ihn einfach treffen! Hier ist der Plan: Ich verstecke mich, eingerollt in einem Teppich. Ihr werdet den Teppich dann an Caesar liefern. Persönlich! So werde ich ihn von Angesicht zu Angesicht treffen können!"'' *'Benötigt:' **Viermal eine 1-Stunden-Produktion fertigstellen. Es zählt, wenn eingesammelt wird. Die Produktion(en) kann also am Vortag gestartet werden. *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung *'Antworttext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Alles ist vorbereitet. Der Teppich wird in Caesars Quartier geliefert. Mit mir im Inneren!"'' 'Caesar' - Eine außergewöhnliche Frau * Erscheint ab dem: 04.02.2016 *'Questtext:' :"'''Herrscher!' Manchmal werden Wünsche wahr. Wie bei mir. Habe Kleopatra getroffen. Sie hat mich überrascht. Hat sich in mein Quartier geschmuggelt. War im Teppich versteckt. Eine außergewöhnliche Frau. Frage mich, was sie will."'' *'Benötigt:' **Vier Quests für Kleopatra beenden **2 Forge-Punkte ausgeben *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung *'Antworttext:' :"'''Herrscher!' Kleopatra will meine Hilfe. Möchte Königin von Ägypten werden. Sollte kein Problem sein."'' 4.Tag: Kleopatra - Königin werden *'Erscheint ab dem:' 05.02.2016 *'Questtext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Caesar! Ein wirklich stattlicher, gutaussehender Mann. Er ist so stark, so mächtig! Er wird mir dabei helfen, Ägyptens Thron von meinem kleinen Bruder zu gewinnen. Ich muss ihn nur... nett darum bitten. Helft mir dabei, ihn zu überreden."'' *'Benötigt:' **Bringe einen Sektor ohne Kampf in Deinen Besitz & **800 Vorräte einsammeln. Hierbei zählt das Einsammeln eigener Vorratsproduktionen von Produktionsstätten, Sondergebäude und Legendären Bauwerken, ebenso, wie das Plündern von Vorratsproduktionen von Nachbarn, Vorräte, die man aus der Schatzsuche erhält, Vorräte als Questbelohnung aus anderen Quests und Vorräte als Belohnung für die Einnahme von Sektoren und Provinzen, sowie Vorräte, die man durch Verkaufen von Gebäuden zurückbekommt. *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung *'Antworttext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Caesar war sehr nett und zuvorkommend. Er hat mir seine Hilfe angeboten. Also habe ich ihn um einen kleinen Gefallen gebeten: mich zur Königin von Ägypten zu machen. Er hat es mir versprochen!"'' 'Caesar' - Gefühle eines Imperators * Erscheint ab dem: 05.02.2016 *'Questtext:' :"'''Herrscher!' Ich habe es gemacht. Kleopatras kleinen Bruder vom Thron gestoßen. Sie ist jetzt Königin. Gut für Ägypten. Und für mich. Werde sie nach Rom einladen. Sollte... Spaß machen."'' *'Benötigt:' **Sechs Quests für Kleopatra beenden **2 Forge-Punkte ausgeben *'Belohnung:' **1 Triumphbogen & **Zufällige Belohnung 100px|center|Triumphbogen *'Antworttext:' :"'''Herrscher!' Könnte nicht glücklicher sein. Eine weitere triumphale Rückkehr nach Rom. Kleopatra ist auch da. Sie will Parties veranstalten. Frauenkram. Werde wohl trotzdem hingehen."'' 5.Tag: Kleopatra - Die neue Königin *'Erscheint ab dem:' 06.02.2016 *'Questtext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Caesar hat es wirklich vollbracht! Und es war ein Kinderspiel für ihn. Buchstäblich: Er hat meinen Bruder vom Thron gestürzt und mich zur neuen Königin gemacht! Assistiert mir bei den Feierlichkeiten!"'' *'Benötigt:' **69 Zufriedenheit hinzugewinnen & **14 Forge-Punkte ausgeben *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung *'Antworttext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Ich habe den Thron von Ägypten bestiegen. Ich werde allen beweisen, dass ich eine gute Königin bin - nein, eine hervorragende!"'' 6.Tag: Kleopatra - Rom, süßes Rom *'Erscheint ab dem:' 07.02.2016 *'Questtext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Ich verdanke Caesar viel. Und ich verbringe gerne Zeit mit ihm. Er hat mich zu sich nach Rom eingeladen, auch, um die Beziehungen zwischen Rom und Ägypten zu festigen. Ich werde gehen. Kümmert Euch um die Vorbereitungen!"'' *'Benötigt:' **Ein Wohngebäude deines Zeitalters oder zwei Wohngebäude des vorherigen Zeitalters errichten. *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung *'Antworttext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Ich werde für eine Weile mein Quartier in Rom beziehen. In einer hübschen Villa. Und dort werde ich rauschende Feste veranstalten! So werde ich auch viel von Caesar zu sehen bekommen..."'' Marcus Antonius *'Erscheint ab dem:' 07.02.2016 *'Questtext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Mein Name ist Marcus Antonius. Ich bin ein loyaler Freund und untertäniger Bewunderer des großen Caesar. Wie ich höre, ist er von einem weiteren erfolgreichen Unterfangen aus dem fernen Ägypten zurückgekehrt. Und er hat die neue Königin von dort nach Rom eingeladen, die wunderschöne Kleopatra. Ich habe eine Einladung zu ihrer Einstandsfeier."'' *'Benötigt:' **7 Quests für Kleopatra beenden & **2 Forge-Punkte ausgeben. *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung *'Antworttext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Oh, welch überragende Willkommensfeier es doch war! Und ich muss zugeben - Königin Kleopatra schmeichelt dem Auge noch mehr als ich erwartet hatte!"'' 7.Tag: Kleopatra - Alle Wege führen nach Rom *'Erscheint ab dem:' 08.02.2016 *'Questtext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Ich muss das beeindruckendste Fest veranstalten, dass die Römer jemals gesehen haben. Sie sollen sich an meinen Namen erinnern. Los, helft mir mit den Vorbereitungen!"'' *'Benötigt:' **Fünfmal eine 15-Minuten-Produktion fertigstellen & **7 Gebäude motivieren oder polieren. *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung *'Antworttext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Mein Fest war ein großer Erfolg. Jeder war da, und ich habe sie alle beeindrucken können. Rom wird meinen Namen in Ehrfurcht flüstern!"'' Marcus Antonius - Armors Pfeil *'Erscheint ab dem:' 08.02.2016 *'Questtext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Ich kann nicht aufhören an Kleopatra zu denken. Wenn ich sie doch nur wiedersehen könnte..."'' *'Benötigt:' **8 Quests für Kleopatra beenden & **2 Forge-Punkte ausgeben. *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung *'Antworttext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Ich finde des Nachts keinen Schlaf, weil ich immerzu an Kleopatra denken muss. War es wirklich Armors Pfeil, der mich ins Herz getroffen hat?"'' 8.Tag: Kleopatra - Antonius im Sinn *'Erscheint ab dem:' 09.02.2016 *'Questtext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Da war dieser wirklich charmante, gutaussehende Mann bei meinem Fest. Marcus Antonius, Caesars bester Freund. Ich mag Caesar, seine Macht, seine Männlichkeit, und ich bin gerne bei ihm. Warum kann ich trotzdem nicht aufhören, immerfort an Antonius zu denken? Helft mir einen klaren Kopf zu gewinnen!"'' *'Benötigt:' **Eine beliebige Technologie erforschen & **7 Forge-Punkte ausgeben. *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung *'Antworttext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich glauben, dass ich mich gerade in Marcus Antonius verliebe."'' 9.Tag: Kleopatra - Zwischen zwei Männern *'Erscheint ab dem:' 10.02.2016 *'Questtext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Ich bin zwischen zwei Männern hin- und hergerissen. Mein Kopf spricht für Caesar aber mein Herz verlangt nach Antonius. Was soll ich nur tun? Vielleicht hilft mir ein Treffen mit Antonius, Klarheit zu gewinnen. Arrangiert es. Aber haltet es bloß geheim!"'' *'Benötigt:' **11 Forge-Punkte ausgeben & **1 Provinz auskundschaften Es zählt, wenn der Späher ankommt. Die Suche kann also früher gestartet werden. *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung *'Antworttext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Oh Antonius, süßer Antonius! Ich habe ihn getroffen, und es war, als hätte Re die Sonne in meinem Herzen aufgehen lassen."'' Marcus Antonius - Des Freundes Herz in Flammen *'Erscheint ab dem:' 10.02.2016 *'Questtext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Ich muss Kleopatra wiedersehen. Unter vier Augen. Und mein bester Freund, Caesar, darf nichts davon wissen. Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass ich dies wirklich tue!"'' *'Benötigt:' **9 Quests für Kleopatra beenden & **2 Forge-Punkte ausgeben. *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung *'Antworttext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Ach Kleopatra, süße Kleopatra! Nach meinem Treffen mit ihr fühle ich mich, als hätte ich mein ganzes bisheriges Leben in Sommnus Armen verbracht und wäre gerade erst aufgewacht! "'' 10.Tag: Kleopatra - Von Angesicht zu Angesicht *'Erscheint ab dem:' 11.02.2016 *'Questtext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Ich bin verwirrter als je zu vor. Ich muss Caesar sehen. Ich höre zwar, dass er diese Tage sehr beschäftigt ist, aber er muss einfach etwas Zeit für mich erübrigen. Bitte, veranlasst das Nötige."'' *'Benötigt:' **Jede der sechs Produktionsoptionen einmal fertigstellen. d. h. 5-min, 15-min, 1-h, 4-h, 8-h, 1-T, kann in unterschiedlichen Produktionsstätten gleichzeitig abgeschlossen werden *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung *'Antworttext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Ich habe noch niemals einen solch beeindruckenden Mann wie Caesar getroffen. Die Vernunft gebietet mir, dass ich alles daran setzen sollte, um möglichst nahe bei ihm zu sein. Es wäre zu meinem Vorteil und im besten Interesse Ägyptens."' Caesar - Kleopatra auf Lebenszeit *'Erscheint ab dem:' 11.02.2016 *'Questtext:' :"'''Herrscher!' Das Volk liebt mich. Sie wollen mich zum Diktator auf Lebenszeit machen. Und sie verlangen nach Kleopatra an meiner Seite. Wird dem Senat nicht gefallen."'' *'Benötigt:' **10 Quests für Kleopatra beenden & **2 Forge-Punkte ausgeben. *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung *'Antworttext:' :"'''Herrscher!' Habe mich mit Kleopatra getroffen. Hatte Spaß. Wirklich eine tolle Frau. Enge Beziehungen mit ihr sind gut für mich und gut für Rom. Muss mich jetze wieder um Geschäfte kümmern."'' Marcus Antonius - Freund in Gefahr *'Erscheint ab dem:' 11.02.2016 *'Questtext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Oh nein! Mir schwant Übles. Die meisten Senatoren befürchten, dass Caesar zu mächtig wird. Und sie wollen nicht, dass Kleopatra noch mehr Einfluss gewinnt. Ich fürchte um meinen Freund!"'' *'Benötigt:' **12 Quests für Kleopatra beenden & **2 Forge-Punkte ausgeben. *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung *'Antworttext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Ich habe mit Kleopatra gesprochen. Auch ihr sind entsprechende Gerüchte zu Ohren gekommen. Ich muss unbedingt mehr herausfinden!"'' 11.Tag: Kleopatra - Anziehung der Macht *'Erscheint ab dem:' 12.02.2016 *'Questtext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Caesar ist dabei, der mächtigste Mann aller Zeiten zu werden. Welche Frau könnte schon der süßen Versuchung unbegrenzter Macht widertehen? Vorallem, wenn sie in so angenehmer Gestalt wie Caesar daherkommt. Aber dann gibt es da ja noch Antonius..."'' *'Benötigt:' **1.200 Münzen einsammeln. Hier zählt sowohl das Einsammeln der Münz-Produktion eigener Wohngebäude und entsprechender Sondergebäude sowie Legendärer Bauwerke und des Rathauses, als auch das Plündern von Wohngebäuden von Nachbarn und Münzen, die man als Questbelohnung anderer Quests, aus der Schatzsuche, für das "Helfen" (motivieren & polieren) bei anderen Spielern, als "Beute" für die Einnahme von Sektoren und Provinzen auf der Karte oder als Gewinn bzw. Geschenk aus Events sowie durch den Verkauf (d. h. Abriss) von Gebäuden erhält. & **Eine Provinz in deinen Besitz bringen *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung *'Antworttext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Gibt es denn kein glückliches Ende in dieser tragischen Geschichte? Ich kann nicht mit Caesar und Antonius zusammen sein!"' 12.Tag: Kleopatra - Ernsthafte Gerüchte *'Erscheint ab dem:' 13.02.2016 *'Questtext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Es gibt Gerüchte. Schlimme Gerüchte. Es scheint, als wären Mitglieder des Senats sehr unglücklich über Caesars Beziehung zu mir. Sie wollen ihn aufhalten. Bitte, schickt nach Antonius - ich muss alle Optionen mit ihm durchdiskutieren."'' *'Benötigt:' **3 Einheiten rekrutieren & **15 Güter einsammeln. Hierbei zählt sowohl das Einsammeln der Güterproduktion eigener Gütergebäude, Sondergebäude und Legendärer Bauwerke, als auch das Plündern der Güterproduktion bei Nachbarn, Güter, die man aus der Schatzsuche, als Questbelohnung anderer Quests oder als Beute-Belohnung für die Einnahme einer Provinz erhält, und das Erhandeln von Gütern am Markt. *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung *'Antworttext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Ich habe Antonius von dem Mordkomplott gegen Caesar berichtet. Wenn wir ihn warnen, werde ich die Frau an Caesars Seite werden. Aber das würde bedeuten, dass Antonius und ich keine Zukunft haben. Wenn Caesar allerdings getötet werden sollte, könnte ich mit Antonius zusammen sein."' Marcus Antonius - Die Iden des März *'Erscheint ab dem:' 13.02.2016 *'Questtext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Der Senat will Caesar ermorden! Seine Beziehung zu Kleopatra ist ihnen ein Dorn im Auge. Und sie fürchten, dass er zu mächtig wird! Ich muss Caesar warnen... oder nicht?"'' *'Benötigt:' **13 Quests für Kleopatra beenden & **2 Forge-Punkte ausgeben. *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung *'Antworttext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Oh grausames Schicksal! Wenn ich meinen Freund Caesar rette, kann ich nicht mit Kleopatra zusammen sein. Was soll ich nur tun?"'' 13.Tag: Kleopatra - Der Baum der Liebe *'Erscheint ab dem:' 14.02.2016 *'Questtext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Ich wäge immer noch meine Optionen ab. Ich brauche einen schattigen Baum, unter dem ich einen klaren Gedanken fassen kann. Habt Ihr schon einen 'Baum der Liebe', 'Großen Baum der Liebe' oder 'Baum der ewigen Liebe' gepflanzt? Macht es, schnell! Ich fühle, dass die finale Entscheidung nah ist!"'' *'Benötigt:' **16 Forge-Punkte ausgeben & **1 Dekoration errichten. *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung *'Antworttext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Habt Dank für alles, was Ihr für uns getan habt, des Spielers! Und vergesst nicht, Euren besten 'Baum der Liebe' zu plazieren!"' Marcus Antonius - Triff eine Wahl *'Erscheint ab dem:' 14.02.2016 *'Questtext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Ich bin hin- und hergerissen. Soll ich Caesar über den geplanten Anschlag unterrichten? Wenn ich es mache, gibt es für mich und Kleopatra keine Zukunft! Helft mir bei dieser Entscheidung! Wenn ich Caesar retten soll, erfüllt diese Quest. Wenn Ihr statt dessen wollt, dass ich mit Kleopatra zusammenkomme, brecht diese Quest ab!"'' *'Benötigt:' **1 Einheit löschen *'Belohnung:' **100.000 Vorräte *'Abbrechbar:' JA, wird diese Quest abgebrochen, folgen die Quests des 2. alternativen Endes *'Antworttext:' :"'''Respektvolle Grüße' Ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Ich musste meinen Freund retten! Selbst, wenn es bedeutet, dass ich niemals mit Kleopatra vereint sein kann ..."'' Caesar - Triff eine weitere Wahl * Erscheint ab dem: 14.02.2016, wenn die vorherige Quest "Marcus Antonius - Triff eine Wahl" angenommen und erfüllt wurde. *'Questtext:' :"'''Herrscher!' Antonius. Ein wahrer Freund. Hat mir von einem geplanten Anschlag auf mein Leben erzählt. Bin der Falle entkommen. Alle Verräter wurden bestraft. Aber was ist mit Kleopatra? Erfüllt diese Quest und ich bleibe mit ihr zusammen. Brecht die Quest ab, und ich schicke sie zurück nach Ägypten."'' *'Benötigt:' **Eine Einheit löschen *'Belohnung:' **100.000 Münzen *'Abbrechbar:' JA, wird diese Quest abgebrochen, folgen die Quests des 3. alternativen Endes *'Antworttext:' :"'''Herrscher!' Kleopatra an meiner Seite sorgt für eine starke Allianz zwischen Rom und Ägypten. Und sie ist attraktiv. Eine gute Wahl. Danke."'' Caesar & Kleopatra * Erscheint ab dem: 14.02.2016, wenn die beiden vorherigen Quests "Marcus Antonius - Triff eine Wahl" und "Caesar - Triff eine weitere Wahl" angenommen und erfüllt wurden. *'Questtext:' :"'''Respektvolle Grüße' Antonius hat den Anschlagsplan verraten. Wir werden ihm dafür auf ewig dankbar sein. Aber es hat keinen Einfluss auf unsere Beziehung - sie wird in die Geschichte eingehen als Bund zweier außergewöhnlicher, mächtiger Menschen!"'' *'Benötigt:' **Die Bevölkerung begeistert machen & **Eine Produktion in einer Produktionsstätte fertigstellen. *'Belohnung:' **Porträt Kleopatra & Porträt Caesar *'Antworttext:' :"'''Respektvolle Grüße' Die Vernunft hat gesiegt."'' Caesar & Kleopatra - Ewige Liebe * Erscheint ab dem: 14.02.2016, wenn die beiden Quests "Marcus Antonius - Triff eine Wahl" und "Caesar - Triff eine weitere Wahl" angenommen und erfüllt wurden. *'Questtext:' :"'''Respektvolle Grüße' Caesar lebt. Zusammen werden wir zum mächtigsten Paar aller Zeiten werden! Ein ganz besonderer Baum soll die Erinnerung an uns bewahren!"'' *'Benötigt:' **''Variante 1:'' Verkaufe eine Dekoration **''Variante 2:'' Verkaufe einen Baum der Liebe **''Variante 3:'' Verkaufe einen Großen Baum der Liebe *'Belohnung:' **''Wenn eine beliebige Dekoration verkauft wurde:'' 1 Baum der Liebe **''Wenn ein Baum der Liebe verkauft wurde:'' 1 Großer Baum der Liebe **''Wenn ein Großer Baum der Liebe verkauft wurde:'' 1 Baum der ewigen Liebe *'Antworttext:' :"'''Respektvolle Grüße' Hier, pflanzt diesen Baum zu unserem Gedächtnis!"'' Caesar & Kleopatra - Ende *'Erscheint ab dem:' 14.02.2016, wenn die beiden Quests "Marcus Antonius - Triff eine Wahl" und "Caesar - Triff eine weitere Wahl" angenommen und erfüllt wurden. *'Questtext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Ihr habt das Mordkomplott gegen Caesar vereitelt. Jetzt wird Caesar als mächtigster Mann aller Zeiten in die Geschichte eingehen. Mit der schönsten Frau aller Zeiten an seiner Seite. Habt Dank, des Spielers!"'' *'Benötigt:' **Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Du hast alle Valentinstags-Quests abgeschlossen! Alternative Enden der Questlinie Wurden alle 13 Quest von Kleopatra bewältigt (siehe oben), bekommt man von Marcus Antonius eine Quest, die abbrechbar ist. Entscheidet man sich hier für ein Abbrechen, folgen die Quest des 2. alternativen Endes. Wurde die Quest von Marcus Antonius angenommen, erhält man von Caesar eine Quest, die abbrechbar ist. Entscheidet man sich hier für ein Abbrechen, folgen die Quest des 3. alternativen Endes. Weitere alternative Enden gibt es nicht. 2. alternatives Ende Marcus Antonius - Triff eine Wahl * wurde Abgebrochen, damit folgt: Marcus & Kleopatra - Antonius und Kleopatra *'Erscheint ab dem:' 14.02.2016 *'Questtext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Endlich können wir zusammen sein! Es ist bedauerlich, dass Caesar tot ist, erdolcht von Brutus' und anderen Verrätern. Er war ein großer Mann, aber unsere Liebe ist größer und wird die Zeitalter überdauern!"'' *'Benötigt:' **Die Bevölkerung begeistert machen **Eine Produktion in einer Produktionsstätte fertigstellen *'Belohnung:' **Porträt Kleopatra & Porträt Marcus Antonius *'Antworttext:"'''Reskektvolle Grüße Die Liebe hat gesiegt."'' Marcus & Kleopatra - Ewige Liebe *'Erscheint ab dem:' 14.02.2016 *'Questtext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Unsere Liebe war stärker als die Freundschaft, und sie hat Caesar das Leben gekostet. Aber wir beide sehen nun in eine glückliche, gemeinsame Zukunft! Ein ganz besonderer Baum soll die Erinnerung an unsere... (hier fehlt offensichtlich Text)"'' *'Benötigt:' **''Variante 1:'' Verkaufe eine Dekoration **''Variante 2:'' Verkaufe einen Baum der Liebe **''Variante 3:'' Verkaufe einen Großen Baum der Liebe **Variante 4: Verkaufe einen Baum der ewigen Liebe *'Belohnung:' **''Variante 1: Wenn eine beliebige Dekoration verkauft wurde:'' 1 Baum der Liebe **''Variante 2: Wenn ein Baum der Liebe verkauft wurde:'' 1 Großer Baum der Liebe **''Variante 3: Wenn ein Großer Baum der Liebe verkauft wurde:'' 1 Baum der ewigen Liebe **''Variante 4: Wenn ein Baum der ewigen Liebe verkauft wurde: 1 Renovierungs-Kit'' (?) *'Antworttext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Hier, pflanzt diesen Baum zu unserem Gedächtnis."'' Marcus & Kleopatra - Ende *'Erscheint ab dem:' 14.02.2016 *'Questtext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Wir stehen auf ewig in Eurer Schuld, Spielername ! Ohne Euch hätten wir niemals zusammen sein können! Wie furchtbar, dass Caesar dafür sterben musste..."'' *'Benötigt:' **Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Du hast alle Valentinstags-Quests abgeschlossen! 3. alternatives Ende Caesar - Triff eine weitere Wahl * wurde Abgebrochen, damit folgt: Caesar & Marcus Antonius - Antonius und Caesar *'Erscheint ab dem:' 14.02.2016 *'Questtext:' :"'''Herrscher!' Wir sind wahrlich gute Freunde. Sehr, sehr gute, enge Freunde. Keine Frau soll sich jemals zwischen uns stellen. Noch nicht einmal eine Frau so schön und außergewöhnlich wie Kleopatra!"'' *'Benötigt:' **Die Bevölkerung begeistert machen **Eine Produktion in einer Produktionsstätte fertigstellen *'Belohnung:' **Porträt Caesar & Porträt Marcus Antonius *'Antworttext:"'''Herrscher Die Freundschaft hat gesiegt."'' Caesar & Marcus Antonius - Eine wahre Freundschaft *'Erscheint ab dem:' 14.02.2016 *'Questtext:' :"'''Herrscher!' Caesar lebt. Er wurde von seinem loyalen Freund Marcus Antonius gerettet. Kleopatra hat es nicht vermocht, die starke Bande zwischen diesen beiden Männern zu durchtrennen! Ein mächtiger Baum soll die Erinnerung an sie bewahren!"'' *'Benötigt:' **''Variante 1:'' Verkaufe eine Dekoration **''Variante 2:'' Verkaufe einen Baum der Liebe **''Variante 3:'' Verkaufe einen Großen Baum der Liebe **Variante 4: Verkaufe einen Baum der ewigen Liebe *'Belohnung:' **''Variante 1: Wenn eine beliebige Dekoration verkauft wurde:'' 1 Baum der Liebe **''Variante 2: Wenn ein Baum der Liebe verkauft wurde:'' 1 Großer Baum der Liebe **''Variante 3: Wenn ein Großer Baum der Liebe verkauft wurde:'' 1 Baum der ewigen Liebe **''Variante 4: Wenn ein Baum der ewigen Liebe verkauft wurde (?):'' 1 Renovierungs-Kit *'Antworttext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Hier, pflanzt diesen Baum zu unserem Gedächtnis."'' Caesar & Marcus Antonius - Ende *'Erscheint ab dem:' 14.02.2016 *'Questtext:' :"'''Herrscher!' Mit Eurer Hilfe wurde Caesars Leben gerettet. Jetzt wird er als mächtigster Mann aller Zeiten in die Geschichte eingehen. Mit seinem besten Freund Marcus Antonius an seiner Seite. Keine Frau soll sich jemals zwischen die (hier fehlt offensichtlich Text)"'' *'Benötigt:' **Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Du hast alle Valentinstags-Quests abgeschlossen! Endnoten Kategorie:Events en:2016 Valentine's Day Event